A known electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a tandem-type color printer that includes a plurality of image carrying members corresponding to respective colors, for example, yellow, magenta, cyan, and black.
Such a color printer includes a plurality of process cartridges, a frame, and a waste-toner conveyor pipe. The process cartridges support photosensitive drums, respectively. The frame supports the plurality of process cartridges. The waste-toner conveyor pipe is configured to convey waste toner from the process cartridges to a waste-toner storage box.